


5 times Hinata sat on Kageyama + 1 He pushed him off

by Madfordinos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Smol hinata, Soft Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfordinos/pseuds/Madfordinos
Summary: It was a normal completely average day. The sun was bright, he failed his maths test and he’d gotten his milk without problem. Completely normal.Unknown to Kageyama, that was about to change.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 283





	5 times Hinata sat on Kageyama + 1 He pushed him off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i hope you enjoy :) I have dyslexia so please tell me if I made a mistake as I might not have seen it.

It was a normal completely average day. The sun was bright, he failed his maths test and he’d gotten his milk without problem. Completely normal. 

Unknown to Kageyama, that was about to change. 

Having just finished his lunch, Kageyama stared at his phone, slowly scrolling though. Hinata was running late which was surprisingly unusual for the orange haired boy. Irritation and concern were slowly emerging, causing a deep scowl on his face. 

“kageyama!” Looking up from his place on the metal bench, he saw the object of his current thoughts sprinting towards him, excitement plain to see on his face. Honestly, he thought he looked kinda crazy, running across the grass behind school shouting his head off. And kinda cute.“kageyama! You won’t guess what happened in maths today, you know that girl-” 

Hinata reached Kageyama still moving fast, not seeing the black bag on the ground next to him. Time seemed to slow down, Kageyama launching forward to grab Hinata just as he tripped over the bag, the momentum forcing him to land back on the metal frame with the small body in his arms. 

Kageyama stilled, now looking down tangerine hair, adrenaline running though his body at the sudden movement. 

“watch it dumb-ass!” Hinata seemed unaffected, smiling up at him and shifting to a comfier position. Now twisting to face Kageyama, crossing his legs and balancing on his straight knees, he carried on unaffected, unlike his new chair who was slowly starting to turn pink. 

“Thanks! Anway so you know that girl who always in the back and never speaks? Well today-” Hinata was still talking, obviously invested in the current school drama. Kageyama blanked him out, focused on the warm weight of the middle blocker resting on his lap. His hands tightened on Hinatas waist, having not moved from saving him from an easily avoidable bag, he furiously pushed down something like satisfaction at seeing the way they circled, nearly touching. 

“kageyama! Why aren't you listing to me?” Hinata lightly shoved his shoulder, now pouting. Kageyama stared down, mind slowly rebooting, Hinatas lips stuck out in clear frustration and it was adorable. 

“You're sitting in my lap.” He said slowly, as if pointing it out to Hinata. 

“ya so?” Brown eyes blinked at Kageyama, tilting his head not unlike a dog, not seeing the problem. 

“so!” He repeated in disbelief, not understanding how Hinata wasn’t getting it. “Move dumb-ass!” He ignored the small part off him that didn’t want the small body to move. The midday sun seemed to bounce off his hair, further highlighting the fire likeness of his messy hair. 

Hinata shifted, putting most of his weight on kageyama’s knees then thighs “What, why? Your comfy” Confused, he explained. He knew he didn’t weigh that much, he had to otherwise he couldn’t jump as high as he needed so what was the problem? 

Now getting annoyed at the smaller boy, he snapped “it's weird, move” He didn’t move, instead crossing his arms and making eye contact with him, determined. “Hinata” Kageyama practical groaned, not knowing what to do. 

“It's only weird if you make it weird” He uncrossed his arms, shrugging. “What's wrong with this?” 

Kageyama mouth dropped open, quickly snapping it shut. "Fine then be weird, but don’t go crying when I push you off” He looked off to the side to avoid looking at the satisfied grin on Hinatas face. 

“you won't push me.” He said smugly, moving to settle fully on Kageyama's lap, happy in the knowledge he got his way once again. Kageyama ignored the warmth increasing in his stomach, hands still having not moved from the tangerine's slim waist. He’d wanted to say he hated this, but the lie didn’t even sound convincing to himself. 

“The girl in the class?” He diverted, hoping the redness of his cheeks could be passed off as being from the bright sun. 

Hinata straightened up, mind going back to his original task, excitement quickly filling his eyes. Not that Kageyama was looking. "OH, ya so anyway she-” 

Kageyama wanted to pass it off as a one-time thing, however he should have known once Hinata wants something he doesn’t stop till he gets it. And in this case, as much as Kageyama wanted, he could never say no to Hinata. Not that he really wanted to anyway. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The second time it happened, kageyama was honestly too tired to care. 

It had been a practice game with data tech. A gruelling, tiring practice game. 

Kageyama felt the bone deep exhaustion weighing him down even as he collapsed into the stiff seats of the team bus. He closed his eyes, leaning on the head rest wishing it would be softer, knowing it would be a struggle to sleep. 

A body flung itself into the seat next to him, a groan being exhaled. With his eyes still closed, Kageyama knew it was Hinata, hearing said person still shifting. 

After a couple of minutes of him still refusing to sit still, repeatedly elbowing Kageyama, he’d had enough. The bus had taken off by now, everyone settled in their seats, the only noise being a hushed conversation from the front of the bus. 

Snapping his eyes open and turning sharply, he snapped “Hinata! Stop dumbass.” 

“But I can’t get comfy!” Wide eyes looked up at him, still wiggling his shoulders into his seat, unsuccessfully trying to find a soft spot. "And I want to sleep! I’m tried, like really tried.” The end of the sentence came out as a whine, frustration slowly rising. 

“how's that my fault.” Kageyama asked dryly, trying to not look at his brown eyes, dark from the situation he’d found himself in. “deal with it and let me sleep or I'll throw you of the bus.” The threat was void and he was pretty sure Hinata was aware of that as well judging from the slightly playful pout now gracing his lips. His eyes seemed trace down Kageyamas body, causing him to fight a sudden flush, narrowing on his lap. 

“kageyama?” The pout had disappeared, eyes slowly getting bigger now trying to persuade instead of annoy him. 

“What?” Kageyama, who just wanted to sleep, stared at Hinata blankly. The tangerine didn’t move, blinking at him, content to leave him to figure it out himself. Hinatas eyes looked at his lap pointedly, silently begging. Kageyamas face lifted before dropping into a scowl, snapping out a sharp “No” 

“Kageyama” Hinata shifted forward, trying to look as pitiful as possible “please, I promise I won't move!” 

“I said no Dumb-ass!” Even as he said it Kageyama could feel his will power starting to wane. He looked out the window, condensation licking at the corners, in a despite attempt to ignore Hinata 

“But Kageyamaaaaa” It didn’t work. “I was jumping super high today-” He knew that, had struggled to focus on the ball, his eyes drifting back to Hinatas powerful form mid-air. Even now he could basically still see how good he looked, posed to strike the ball. “and now I'm super achy” 

“Hinata, no. I'm not-” Were his eyes watering right now! Kageyama couldn’t believe this was his life, trying to convince a 16 year old boy that no, he couldn’t sleep in his lap. Maybe he’d been too lenient, letting Hinata rest on him, whenever there had been alone. It didn’t happen often, but it wasn’t exactly rare, usually when Hinata was excited about something, wanting to know Kageyamas attention was fully on him. This however was different, for one they weren't alone, anyone could look over and see them and he knew it would end up with the team teasing them if caught. The second thing being that sleeping was different then talking, much different. He couldn’t deny the want briming however, what would it be like to fall asleep with the orange haired boy in his arms. 

Hinata sniffled, seeming genuinely sad, exhaustion bringing his emotions to the front. Kageyama looked at him, wanting to ignore the twist in his heart from the smaller boys' downtrodden face. Hinata sniffled again and Kageyama was obviously not strong enough. They were at the back of the bus after all. 

“I actual can’t believe this. Come here and stop moving dumb-ass" He snapped it out, a last attempt to seem annoyed instead of whatever other emotion was floating around on his face. 

Hinata might as well as physically light up “Thank you” He whisper-shouted, not wanting to disturb the rest of the team, some of whom had actually managed to fall asleep. Kageyama envied them. 

He motioned Hinata to stand up, which he did without complaint despite the confusion on his face, making Kageyama feel something like satisfaction. He swung his leg on to the seat, leaving the other on the floor, now laying across the seat, he bundled his spear jacket under his head to protect it from the slightly vibrating window. Kageyama gripped Hinata around the waist, tugging him into the space between his legs, leaving them chest to chest and shuffling down so they were nearly vertical.“shut up and sleep or I will actually smoother you “ 

Hinata shifted ever so slightly, tucking his head into the space between his head and shoulder. He moved his small hands to Kageyama's sides, as if about to give him a hug, sliding them under his coat to keep warm. Kageyama would be bright red at the intimate position, but all he wanted to do was sleep already, with that thought he brought his hands to clasp behind Hinatas back, keeping him from rolling off. 

Hinata had never felt so warm despite the natural chillness of the old bus, he shuffled closer, knowing they were defiantly doing this again. 

Kageyama knew he would remember this, the small body weighing him down and almost acting as a blanket. Hinata exhaled against his neck, causing a small shiver to run down his spine, he defiantly knew he wanted to do this again. His eyes drifted shut, body relaxing, finally asleep. 

“Sleep well?” The sudden voice caused Kageyama's to let out a surprised deep breath, weighed down for some reason. Blinking his eyes furiously, rubbing them with one hand, he looked up to see Suga. His eyes were heavy, as tried as everyone else but alight with amusement and something else that looked like fondness. “Come on, we're back. Wake Hinata up then come help unload the bus.” He turned, shoulders shaking at whatever look was on Kageyamas’ face, walking quietly off the bus. 

Kageyama looked down quickly, his mind seeming to blank as he realised, they had been caught, having not moved at all despite the journey being two hours long. Hinata smacked his lips in his sleep, Kageyama now bright red at realising he had no idea who had seen them. He hoped it was just Suga. 

Hinata seemed to try to move even closer, body unconsciously moving towards the heat source. Sighing Kageyama went about the task of trying to wake Hinata, disappointed somewhat that they couldn’t have done this for longer, despite the short time he felt nearly completely rested. 

Brown eyes blinked sleepy at him and he knew it wouldn’t be long before Hinata was once again butting his way into Kageyama's personal space. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The third time it happened Kageyama hadn’t really realised. 

You really can't blame him. It was a good day; he’d gotten a 68% on his English test to the surprise of everyone including himself, He’d beat Hinata in the race to the gym and after school practice was going good, every ball being spiked and every set just where he wanted it. 

In short, he was feeling good as was everyone else on the team, even coach ukai, so he didn’t really think of it. 

Kageyama learned further forward, resting his elbows on his crossed knees, to check whether his mum had responded to his text about if they had any new pens, due to all of his drying out. 

Coach Ukai had called for a break, meaning the whole team was scattered across the gym, drinking water and just catching their breath in genral. Suga had just walked away from him, having given suggestions on how to improve his servers. Kageyama was just thankful he’d never bring up the night on the bus, however for some reason whenever Suga was looking at Hinata and Kageyama, he would just smile randomly sometimes quietly chuckling. Kageyama was confused but not enough to go through the embarrassment of asking him. 

Hinata came bouncing over, reminding Kageyama of a puppy, his heavy steps causing him to look up. He leaned back automatically, hands moving behind him to support his weight. 

Hinata took this opportunity to slide into his crossed lap, letting both of his small, but strong legs rest over his hips to touch the floor. He grinned at Kageyama, their faces being the same level due to the current position. His face flush, chocolate eyes shiny in the way volleyball only ever seemed to bring out. He was beautiful and Kageyama could physically feel the way it tugged at his heart, he desperately willed the redness creeping up his neck away, caused by the tangerine's attention being all on him. 

Hinata smiled, revealing a second water bottle “you forgot your drink, I picked it up from Yachi for you.” 

Kageyama lifted one hand from the floor, reaching for the blue bottle, leaving his whole weight on one hand, not necessarily the best decision for a setter least it goes numb. Vaguely registering that the gym seemed quieter than normal, he looked back, not ready to willingly put his face so near Hinatas lips. It was already too tempting, he grunted “thank you.” 

“No worries” Hinata wiggled in his lap, getting settled and Kageyama quickly pushed away the inappropriate thoughts that sprung up, because no. “I still can’t believe that you got a 68% on your English” He leaned back as much as he could, still cradling his own drink, squinting at him. “Are you sure you didn’t cheat?” 

He rolled his eyes, scowl replacing the board look on his face. "Shut up dumb-ass.” Taking a sip of the cold water, Kageyama lifted an eyebrow, smirking slightly. “Just because you failed like the idiot you are doesn’t mean everyone else cheated.” 

“But Kageyamaaaa. If I keep failing the stupid tests, I won't be able to play!” Hinata whined, leaning forward ever so slightly to pout, lips trembling. And honestly, he was truly ridicules, it really did say something that they both knew it was working. 

Sighing and once again rolling his eyes, he accepted defeat. "It'll be fine. You can come over to mine and we can study together.” 

“you would do that for me.” Now clasping his hands under his chin, blinking as if he was a Disney princess, Hinata pitched his voice up. Kageyama acted on instinct, dropping his bottle to land his hand firmly on orange hair, griping it tightly and slightly shaking it. 

Hinata screeched as usual, letting his own bottle go to slap at kageyamas wrist, insulting him before shouting uncle. The second those strong fingers left his hair, Hinata scooted back, still on Kageyama legs, but now leaning on one hand the other rubbing his head. 

Kageyama couldn’t stop the small breath of laughter from leaving him as the tangerine scowled at him. They both paused for a moment, everything seemingly quiet, Hinata broke the silence, snorting. 

“Besides your acting like you getting a 68 wasn’t pure luck” He grinned cheekily. 

Kageyama lifted his head, pointing his nose at the celling. “No luck involved, I’m obviously a genius. "The obviously lie caused Hinata to burst out in giggles and all he could do was try not to smile and as the small body shuck in his lap. 

However, he was starting to get pin and needles due to weight resting on his crossed legs, he looked around the room to see if their water break was done and froze. 

Everyone was looking at them. Everyone's attention directed towards them, even coach Ukais eyes were wider than normal, glancing at them from his prevail vision. 

Kageyama now wanted to die, his whole face turning rosy red, as Suga his upperclassman who had seen them in a similar position also looked surprised. 

Kageyama swallowed, whipping back to look at Hinata who was focused on trying to close his bottle and somehow failing. Nudging him maybe slightly too hard, he was looked up at Kageyama, annoyed. Nodding his head towards the rest of the team, face still red, he directed Hinata’s attention to the problem at hand. 

Hinata turned to look at the team, observing them. 

Tanaka and Noyas were grinning, slowly becoming more vicious every second. Daichi looked mostly confused as if he was doing math homework, Suga was next to him looking similar yet more surprised as if he didn’t expect the homework. Hinata knew the feeling. 

Ashai had turned to look at the wall for some reason yet Hinata could see the red covering his face for some reason. Was he sick? 

Tsukishma was wiping his glasses, a fed up look on his face though Hinata noticed he also looked satisfied as if he just saw him trip over thin air. Holding onto his shirt was Yamaguchi, wide eyes blinking at Hinata, his face slightly flushed. 

Basically, they looked surprised and confused and Hinata couldn’t figure out why for the life off him. Glancing at Kageyama he saw he was turning red; he did that a lot and had yet to figure out why. 

“what?” His voice seemed louder than usually in the quiet room, Hinata titled his head. 

“Hinata” Daichi spoke slowly, his voice strangely strangled, as if he was teaching an important lesson “Your sitting in Kagayama's lap” At Hinatas blank look, he turned to Kageyama. “Hinata is sitting in your lap” 

At feeling Kageyama tense under him, and the constipated-like look on his face, he decided to answer. "yes and?” 

A strange groan like sound escaped their captain. “Your sitt- You know what, never mind. "He clapped his hands, as if breaking though the tension, it worked somewhat. “Break over everyone” 

Noya launched forward "What no! Daichi we have to talk about this!” 

Suga quickly grabbed him, sliding a hand over his mouth. "we are not talking about this.” He let out a sound off disgust as his hand was licked however the glare levelled at Noya from more than one person in the gym stopped him from commenting. 

“Practice lets go now” The tone was stern, demanding and Hinata was moving without a second thought. 

Kageyama followed him, face still burning. 

The rest of practice was tense, for many, while others couldn’t believe their luck at the situation they were lucky enough to be apart off. 

Hinata was just confused.

The fourth time Kageyama did honestly try to stop it. 

Kageyama leaned back on his desk chair, letting out a groan. English was once again beating him with a stick made of grammar and complicated spelling. Hinata was right, not that he would ever admit it. 

Hinata looked up, attention caught, he was wearing Kageyama's grey hoddie and it dwarfed him. The sleeves lapped over his hands, having given up on pushing them back over his wrist, the fabric ending mid-thigh as he laid on the floor. It was one of the cutest things Kageyama had ever seen. 

He had long ago accepted the fact that he liked Hinata. That he liked the way he seemed to radiate energy, the way his eyes physically brightened whenever they laid on a volleyball. If he was more honest with himself, he could admit that what he felt for Hinata, even just by looking at him, was indescribable. The way his stomach tightened and his heart tugged just by the tangerine flashing a smile. Even more so when his mouth turned soft at the corners and his whole body seemed to relax, a smile that Kageyama had yet to see directed at someone else. Something he was quietly grateful for. 

Hinata lifted himself up, orange hair resembling a birds nest, moving towards Kageyama and once again sliding into his lap sideways. He settled there as if his right, one leg folding, the other left to dangle. He leaned back onto the chairs arm where one of Kageyama’s arm rested, who moved them to rest on his slim waist firmly, keeping him from falling as Hinata opened his mouth, probably to moan about the homework. 

Kageyama paused, he couldn’t keep doing this. 

“Hinata, move.” He grunted it out, trying to stay expressionless. Kageyama didn’t want him to move, not really but if it carried it on, he was going to do something stupid like leaning down to close the ever so small distance between their lips. 

“Why?” confusion was clear on Hinatas face and voice, he’d been doing this for weeks now, what was different about today?   
“Because I said so dumb ass” Kageyama leaned further back into the chair, snapping it out in an effort to sound angry. “Look just move” 

Hinatas eyes narrowed, pushing further back into Kageyama's arms. "No”   
“Now!”   
“I want to talk to you” He whined out, despite this Kageyama just seemed to grow more tense, the atmosphere of the room now turning weird in a way Hinata had never experienced.   
“You can do that from the bed” Kageyama nodded towards his made bed, plenty of space for the small boy, still trying to sound unaffected.   
Hinata huffed, fed up with the new situation, snapping out “Why are you acting weird?” 

“Hinata please” Kageyama practical begged, not wanting to explain his feelings to the unmoving body still in his lap. 

“No! "He gritted his teeth together, twisting his upper body so he was almost chest to chest with Kageyama, his eyes now dark in anger “What's your problem!” 

“Your too close!” Kageyama shouted in desperation, losing control of his actions, knowing he was possible ruining the first real friend he had.   
“What does that even mean?!” Hinata nearly screeched “Make sense Kageya!-” 

Hinatas lips were soft and warm and just as perfect as Kageyama had imagined. 

He felt his neck protest at the speed he jerked back “I’m sorry, I didn’t me- 

Hinata gripped the back of Kageyamas neck, yanking him back, fingers twisting in dark hair. 

Kageyama moved one arm to hold Hinata even closer, the other griping his hip, leaning down to get a better angle, lips making small movements. 

The lack of oxygen forced them to separate, staring at each other with flushed faces. 

Hinata giggled, shifting to rest his head on Kageyamas shoulder. The small sound broke the tension in the room, Kageyama ducking his head to nose at the fiery hair in front of him. 

It was silent for a moment before Hinata broke it, tone soft “you could have just said you know” 

“Shut up dumb ass” Despite the words, Kageyama was smiling as he swopped down for another kiss. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The firth time it happened Hinata was delivered to Kageyama 

They were at training camp in Tokyo, all the power houses schools there, all joined in their shared desire to play volleyball. 

Training had paused for lunch and due to unusually hot weather, everyone had decided to eat outside. 

The sun warmed the back of Kageyamas neck, despite trying to take shelter under one off the only tress on the ground, leading to others with the same idea surrounding him. The majority of which were from Nekoma. 

Kageyama easily ignored them, focusing on his second plate of cold chicken Ramen, only nodding to kemma who barley looked up from his PSP, knowing that he was surprisingly close to Hinata. 

Always a good idea to have your boyfriend's friends like you after all. 

Even the thought now made Kageyama want to grin, though he pushed the temptation down. However, thoughts now on the tangerine boy, he looked around trying to spot the flare of orange. 

Said smaller boy was talking to a overwhelmed looking Yamaguchi and an increasingly annoyed Tsukishma, looking excited, his frantic talking accompanied by bouncing, increasing in hight each time his feet left the floor. 

Tsukishma looked around, searching for an escape from Hinatas excitement, face smoothing at spotting Kageyama watching. He passed his plate to Yamaguchi, nodding at him and turned to Hinata. 

Kageyama watched him carefully, curious as to what he was about to do. 

As Hinatas trainer covered feet left the floor in his highest jump yet, Tsukishma leaned forward to smoothly pluck him from the air, holding him straight under his arms. 

The orange haired boy froze, going limp, startled at the floor suddenly disappearing. 

The blonde swiftly turned, walking straight to where Kageyama sat cross-legged on the grass, ignoring the eyes that had turned at the sudden silence. 

He careless dropped the boy just as he started to struggle, Kageyama already having moved his plate to receive Hinata, arms folding to stop the tangerine from launching himself at the much bigger already walking away blocker. 

“Tsukishma!! Come back you s-!” Hinatas face was red, lightly slapping at the arms imprisoning him, his back to Kageyamas chest, heaving in anger. 

“Stop struggling dumb ass!” Kageyama tugged the middle blocker closer, holding the still struggling boy with one arm to pick up the plate of Ramen, shoving them in front Hinata “Eat” 

He turned to look at his current prison, ideally taking the plate “Kageyama! Did you just see what he did” Chocolate eyes narrowed, pursing his lips in frustration, muttering to himself bitterly “Carrying me as like I'm small”   
Kageyama snorted “You are small” 

Hinata whipped his head around, attention now fully on his traitor of a boyfriend “You take that back!” 

“Eat the food dumb ass before I dump it on you” Picking up the chopsticks, he forced them in Hinatas hand, directing his attention back to the food, putting his arms back around him. 

Hinata huffed, but turned to the food, resting the plate on Kageyamas folded hands resting on his lap. 

He leaned forward, putting his chin on Hinatas shoulder, now looking around board as he’d given his food away and was too comfy with the warm weight settled in his lap. 

Kageyama met wide amber eyes, Kemma having looked up from PSP, looking shocked at the stoic boy basically cradling the energetic boy in his lap. Hinata had told him he was now dating Kageyama, but he hadn’t really expected the cold setter to so freely show his affection, fondness clear to see on his face. 

He wasn’t the only one, the other players around the tree glancing occasionally in surprise that the so-called king of the court, known for being emotionless and demanding, hadn't pushed the embodiment of sunshine off the moment he was dropped in his lap. 

Further behind Daichi and Suga scanned the surrounding teams, faces promising violence at the first sign of negativity to the first years. 

Kuroo walked up to them, masking his reaction to question Kemma, already armed with two plates of food. 

“Kemma, I got you food, its your favourite” He singed, trying to convince the pudding haired boy.   
“I’ve eaten” 

“Have not”   
“Have too” 

“Have not” 

The unnoticed tension disappeared, the twos usual bickering restarting the commotion. 

Hinata shuffled, even eating loud, leaning further back into Kageyama who's arms tightened around him. Kageayama relaxed, enjoying the sun, both in his lap and beating down on his back. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The time Kageyama pushed him off, it could almost be called reflex. 

He’d been sitting on the wall outside school, the whole team waiting for the bus to carry them to the practice match with Fukurodani, something Hinata still hadn’t shut up about. 

Said boy was currently in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist and strong arms clasped behind Kageyamas neck. Apart from one sly comment from Tanaka, who had been quickly slapped by Daichi, none from the team had battered an eye, long used to tangerines literal attachment to his dark-haired boyfriend. 

“I can’t believe we're seeing Fukurodani again, Bokuto-senpai said he would teach me how to line shoot next time we meet!” 

Kageyama had hummed, more focused on the way Hinata eyes were getting brighter the more he ramped himself up, the orange haired boy practical vibrating in his lap. His arms tightened around Hinata, moving the heat source closer, staring at him, thinking he’d never seen a better sight. 

He ignored Noya and Tanaka getting louder, hitting the spare volleyball between them harder. Hinatas hair had drifted in front of his face, Kageyama tucked it behind his ear, kissing him softly on his cheek thoughtlessly. 

Hinatas face slowly started to match his hair, bringing him up short, now blushing himself, he grinned at the pleased look on the short boys' face. Despite being surrounded by their team, the moment felt private, just for them. 

A sharp inhale and Noyas shout ripped him out of the daze he’d found himself in, looking up to see the ball, just spiked by Tanaka, shooting towards the back of Hinatas head. 

His arms shot out, pushing the small body off his lap but holding onto his slim wrists to stop him from falling back and hitting his head on the unforgiving concrete. 

Unfortunately, in the process of stopping Hinata from receiving a painful ball to the back of his head, he left himself defenceless. 

The ball smacked off the bottom of his chin, causing him to bite the inside of his cheek, nearly falling backwards of the wall if not for small hands twisting and yanking him back. 

Kageyama groaned, the ball rolling to a stop unnoticed as all of a sudden, the team was just there. 

“Are you alright?!” It was Daichi, hand on his shoulder steading him from where he was still wobbling from the sudden events, concern and pushed down panic being the current emotions going across his face. 

Kageyama rubbed at his now sore jaw, tonguing at the new cut, tasting blood "I'm fine don’t worry” 

“Your bleeding!” Yamaguchi nearly screeched, panic clear unlike the captain.   
“Barely” 

“Kageyama sit down, let me see” Suga appeared, pushing Kageyama to sit back on the solid wall, the other hand coming up to his face. After a couple of seconds of making sure he wasn’t actually injured, he announced “ Ya your fine, just bit his cheek” Turning towards the captain for the end of the sentence. 

“I'm so sorry Kageyama!” Tanaka screamed, bowing low and sounding distraught   
Noya joined him, hands scrunched in shame “we’re sorry” 

Kageyama paused, not used to being apologised too “Don't worry about it. ”He brushed them off, only now looking back to Hinata. 

Who was completely frozen? 

“You saved me” His voice, for once was quiet, soft as if he just discovered a life changing fact. 

The team stilled, knowing something was happening, moving further back to give the couple privacy yet still be able to hear. 

Kageyama scowled, still rubbing at his jaw, not really understanding "What?” 

“you pushed me so I wouldn’t get hit” Hinata moved closer, eyes wide and face open, staring up at him in wonder and something else. 

Kageyama coughed, slowly growing embarrassed “Well ya” The sentence dragged out awkwardly, not knowing what to say. 

Hinatas hands were now warm on Kageyamas thighs, holding tight “But you got hit” He pointed out reaching out with one hand to cradle his face. 

“Shut up dumb ass!” Kageyama snapped out, yet not moving his face from the small hand framing his face. 

Hinata blinked, snapping out of whatever thoughts were running though his head, now smiling widely "My hero” He tugged him down, smashing his lips onto Kageyamas. 

He slipped of the wall without breaking contact, his own arms circling Hinatas waist. They stood there as the kiss turned more gentle, less desperate, ignoring the taste to blood that lingered. For a split moment it was perfect. 

Wolf whistles broke them up, joined by the sound of Daichi slapping the meatal frame of the bus that had arrived at some point. 

“Let's go!” With a last pointed look at the pair still entwined, he got on to the bus followed by a smiling Suga and the rest of the team. Expressions ranging from mischief to disgust (Tsukishma) 

Kageyama kissed Hinata one last time before grinning and pushing away from him softly before turning on his heel. 

“I'm getting the Window seat dumb ass” 

“what! No get back here you cheater!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> Feel free to leave a like or Kudos !!!


End file.
